everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Malison Balin
Malison is a relative of Balin, chosen to follow his story. While she likes heroics, she does not want to follow her path of violence and tragedy. Character Personality Malison, coming from a militaristic family, flips between two demeanours. The first would be of the steady and noble knight, conditioned since age ten, while the other is dramatically more casual, emotions spilling over one another as if she was letting out everything she had supressed. The first persona can be seen in almost everything she does. From her straight and formal looking posture even when she's relaxed, Malison here is her sentimental nature. Filled with raw and tender feelings, she seems to have a quote or history reference for every occasion, to the point where she resembles an old woman in speech. A calm soul, she believes that every experience should be reflected on and built upon to improve the future. This can make her seem slightly preachy, as if she's trivialising other's feelings, but this type of thinking helps her deal with life as it comes. She's very quick to start crying when she's moved. She dislikes it when people take this as weakness. She thinks emotions are a very precious thing. This is because she was told to suppress them most of her life. She thinks of life romantically, in terms of stories, so tends to think of things in terms of good and evil, which means you need to point it out to her when there's a more complex situation. She's an absolute pacifist. She will never willingly hurt anyone physically. She's one of the first people to protect others and intercept fights, even if she gets hurt in the process. She doesn't mind this because of her ridiculous toughness. She can stay standing after pretty much anything you throw at her. She doesn't really feel it so thinks nothing of putting herself in harm's way. This can lead to her doing some ridiculously reckless deeds that honestly are unnessecary and dangerous. She quite likes being the hero and the centre of attention because she's scared of being forgotten or going unrecognised. She tends to panic when she feels that her friends are forgetting about her. This leads to her doing some dangerous attention seeking stunts. Because her story had a bad ending because of not being recognised, Malison is extremely receptive of people's appearances and habits, so that she will always be able to know who they are. Malison also wears a number of signature items to make herself easily recognisable.She wears these with everything and has extreme anxiety that consumes her thoughts any time she's not allowed to wear them. In fact she has many obsessive compulsive behaviours. Even if it makes her late, she cannot leave her room without performing a complex ritual involving tidying things in a specific order. She also must pack a specific few items into her scabbard, due to an irrational belief that they'll protect people from getting cut. Doing this is the only thing that allows her to function normally. She feels guilty that her story has her hurt so many people. She thinks of herself as a curse on the people she loves. That's why, while she'll talk to people once or twice to grasp their character but no more. Nevertheless she is capable of forming very strong emotional bonds with others. She'll try to avoid her friends to keep them safe but also feels scared that they'll forget her. This leads to guilt and confusion on her part and depending on the day she'll either cling to them or run away if she sees them. It hurts her to have to hide herself but she believes it'll be better, and aren't knights about sacrifice? Interests Malison is 100% a history nerd. From culture, to the historical significance of fairytales, everything interests her. She would quite like to be an archaeologist or a historian when she's older. She holds a special interest in the lives of legacies beyond their stories and runs both a blog and a radio station focused on this, named 'Beyond the book.' She searches for any information about these that she can find, from diaries to newspaper clippings. Content is mostly factual in nature but she tends to add a little commentary to it. She runs the school radio station and likes to let people submit their music or whatever they're proud of to play on the station. She's more than happy to let anyone have a show on the channel, especially as it unfortunately doesn't get much traffic, mirrorblogs being preferred. Nevertheless it has gained a bit more popularity around Book-End than in the school. Girl needs a promoter. She is also a fan of amateur radio, having erected a huge aerial on her room's balcony to receive signals from around the world. She likes discussing various topics with whoever she finds. Appearance Malison is a lanky person with broad shoulders and a decent amount of musculature. Her grooming pattens vary wildly but she owns no makeup and her fingernails are short and badly maintained. Overall her skin is rather dry and her arms and hands are frequently raw due to compulsive scratching. Mal's face is rather thin and long. Her most distinctive feature is her buggy eyes which are often paired with a creased brow to give a worried look. Her eyelashes are short and sparse and are slightly more concentrated on her lower eyelid. Her lips are thin and set in a straight line. Mal Story http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/trt/trt06.htm Malison's role Relationships Family Malison had a fairly militaristic upbringing Friends Aquaintances Enemies Romance Notes * Malison is an old word for a curse. * My headcanon is that the kingdom Balin levels is the one in The Prince who would seek Immortality. Now wouldn't that be an awkward relationship. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Knights Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks